Fallen Angel
by Sarcastic Innocence
Summary: One shot The art of the Hikari had been hidden underground. Now that one of them revives, who returns? How does it affect Daisuke and Satoshi?


**Fallen angel**

**By Kyomi Terakada **

**Yaoi (possibly OOC, half AU) oneshot**

**Pairings:Dark/Daisuke, slight Satoshi/Krad**

Weird and strange humor ahead. You are warned. I don't know how weird this ficlet will get.

* * *

In a hidden underground room, the remains of Hikari art lay, one of them being a skeleton with black wings, a sword thrust through it at an angle from its shoulder. 

The sword glowed and shattered into small mirror-like shards on the floor. Black wings roared and flew up into the night sky. When it had flown high enough to overlook the city, one of its wings turned white, and the skeleton split in half, two angels looked down at the sleepy city. One had white wings, and one with purple hair. "Where are we?" the white wings asked. "I don't know, but this place is so familiar. Want to look around? We'll meet at the windmill when the sun rises." The figure with white wings nodded, and they went their way.

The purple haired boy had no memory of the city where he was created and lived for so long. All he knew was the name of his white winged companion and another name. "With…" he whispered.

At Daisuke's house, the white rabbit creature looked up from eating his strawberries when he heard a quiet call of his name. Dropping his loved fruit, he ran out the door and towards his master's call.

When With reached the boy, he was surprised that his master remembered nothing. furthermore, he was shocked that Daisuke was still at home. His master was tired, and when he asked With to take him somewhere, With knew just the place. The boy's wings took him gently into Daisuke's room, where he fell asleep instantly.

Fifteen year old Daisuke walked up into his room after eating dinner. "With?" he looked around. He gasped at what he saw. A teenage boy with black wings and purple hair lay sprawled on his bedroom floor asleep. The quiet "kyuu" from the wings told Daisuke that With wasn't the boy. The wings vanished and in its place was a white rabbit. Daisuke quickly ran down the stairs to tell his family what he had found.

When all was settled, the boy was laid on Daisuke's sofa covered in a blanket. Daisuke smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek.

_ "Welcome back, Dark."_

* * *

It was late in the morning when Dark woke up. "Good morning!" a cheerful voice said. "It's about time you woke up. My mom wanted me to tell her when you woke up." the red head jumped off the edge of his bunk bed and started down the stairs, but Dark grabbed his wrist, making Daisuke turn to face him, pulling him into a kiss. Daisuke's eyes widened in shock for a second, but began to close as he gave in. 

When Dark pulled back, he put a finger in front of Daisuke's lips, and walked downstairs.

Emiko was making lunch when Dark entered the kitchen. "Mm, Dai-chan, has Dark woken up yet?" Dark was surprised. "Who's Dai-chan, and how do you know my name?" Emiko turned around and blinked. "You don't remember? Nothing about Daisuke, about your past? Nothing?" Dark shook his head. Daisuke appeared behind Dark moments later. "If Dark is here… then Krad…" he mused to himself. "Great idea, Dai-chan. Call Hiwatari-kun." Daisuke nodded as he headed towards a phone.

After the phone call with Satoshi, Daisuke brought Dark back to his room. "Now, your name is Dark Mousy, and you're brothers with Krad. You've been a thief for hundreds of years, and With here (Kyuu!) is your wings." Dark nodded. "School starts in a week, and all you will say when asked to introduce yourself is your name and age. It's all you need." Dark nodded again.

That night, Daisuke sat on the ledge of his window, looking out in the dark sky. A tear fell as he looked on. "How could he forget? He promised me he would never forget… I love him too much…. I thought I had found him, but when I did, I lost him at the same time…" Dark stood at the doorway unnoticed by Daisuke, as he had heard everything. His softening violet eyes looked at the chocolate and black feather he had in his hand, and at Daisuke.

Dark had just taken a shower and swiped a chocolate from Emiko before hand. He hugged Daisuke from behind and dropped the chocolate into his hand. Daisuke stood up and in a teasing way, popped the chocolate in his mouth. "Hey! I wanted part of it too!" Dark whined. The mock pout turned into a smirk. Daisuke found himself pushed against the cold wall, his shirt flung on the ground. The cold water that hung on Dark's body gave Daisuke a chill, and when he shivered, Dark kissed him. The chocolate melted on their tongues and filed them with chocolaty bliss. When the chocolate was all gone, Daisuke and Dark pulled away, gasping for breath.

"Do you have wings, Daisuke?" Dark asked, remembering the red wings that had burst out of Daisuke's back when he saved Riku. Daisuke nodded, and then shook his head. "Show me." Daisuke cried out in pain as blood red wings emerged and folded on his back. Tears welled in his eyes as he tried to block the pain. Dark walked towards the wings and gently plucked one out. Daisuke winced. Taking his and the new red feather, he merged them. The feathers became one red and black feather. Talking that feather, Dark carried Daisuke up onto the bed. He pressed the black and red feather onto Daisuke's back between his wings. Daisuke's wild cries were muffled by the pillow he was pushed against. A small tattoo-like print of a black and red feather appeared where the feather was pressed. The same appeared on Dark's back as well. The red wings vanished and Daisuke lay trembling. A light hand ran across his back, and he felt a warm body lean on his. A warm breath was on Daisuke's neck.

A quiet, gentle but frightening voice whispered into Daisuke's ear. _"You're mine."_

* * *

School had started. Dark, Krad, Satoshi and Daisuke all walked to school. Saying their goodbyes and "See you laters"(and kisses)the four split into groups of two and they went their way. 

Dark and Krad said hello to the teacher that was waiting for them outside the classroom. As the teacher led them inside, the students sat up straight. "This is Dark and Krad, they are your new students, please be kind to them." Krad smiled slightly and introduced himself. "Hello, my name is Krad, I'm seventeen and this is my twin brother Dark." Dark didn't introduce himself, all he needed to say was said by Krad. A girl waved her hand wildly and offered to show Dark around, but he shook his head and raised one hand. "A friend has shown me already, thank you." He said quietly. Krad snickered, which resulted in a small elbowing from Dark.

During lunch, Dark and Krad sat with Daisuke and Satoshi. Suddenly, a group of boys approached Krad. "You're a cute girl. Go out with us." they demanded. Daisuke choked on his rice and Dark started laughing, but Satoshi had an icy glare fixed on the newcomers to the table. Though he was wearing the uniform for boys, Krad had tied his golden hair up and left the front untied, making him look quite feminine. Dark had just realised he had told no one in the class apart from him his gender. Krad raised an eyebrow. Finally realising, he looked up at them and smiled. "Sorry, I'm not interested." he said with a wink The boys heads drooped and walked away rejected.

When school ended, Dark and Krad walked out into the schoolyard to wait for Satoshi and Daisuke, Dark taunting Krad all the way. "You're just in denial that you and Sato are…._lovers_" Dark whispered the last word into Krad's ear. Satoshi, knowing what was going to happen, quickly covered Daisuke's eyes, but not his ears.

**"Ahhaaaa---OH MY GOD! KRAD! HOLY FUCKING SHIT! GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME! ANGEL MOLESTER! HEAVENS ABOVE! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! I'M SORRRY!"**

Satoshi stood behind Daisuke completely mortified and scarred from what happened. Daisuke was too, as Satoshi's hands had slowly slipped as he stared dumbfounded, so Daisuke had actually seen it all.

Daisuke ran over to dark and kissed his bruised cheek. Red wings appeared on his back without pain at all. Pale blue wings appeared on Satoshi's back as well. Dark smirked at Krad. "Looks like your ritual's all completed, hmm Krad?" He received a mock glare from his "twin".

* * *

Two weeks before school ended, the school announced a dance. Dark and Krad were known throughout the whole school by then, and everyone wanted to go with them. They were also known to turn down every offer given to them. The day before the dance, Daisuke and Satoshi found their lovers surrounded by large groups of people. 

Pushing their way to the middle, Daisuke and Satoshi began to speak. "Sorry girls," Daisuke began, "And guys" Satoshi directed his comment to the boys who had stared at Krad the whole time since school had started "but we're taken." Dark and Krad said in unison. Dark lifted Daisuke bridal style in his arms and kissed him on the cheek, and

Krad pulled Satoshi who stood beside him into a deep kiss. Everyone "aww"-ed, seeing what was going on, and in defeat. Risa, who had just gotten there saw Dark between all the people and ran up to him. "Dark! My love!" Dark looked at her and turned away. "Dark! Don't ignore me!" she cried. Dark's sharp eyes glared at her. "I've never met you before." "But Dark, you said you loved me!" Risa persisted. Dark smirked. Kissing Daisuke again, he said in a sharp tone, "I don't know you. Why would I say such a thing?" And he walked away, Krad and Satoshi following close behind.

The dance was a costume one, so their wings would be no surprise. After hours of begging, Dark had persuaded Daisuke to wear something more… feminine. He wore a dark tight black top with a sleeveless jacket which had buckles on the arm and black pants. Dark wore his usual. (Referring to the clothes from eps. 26, or in the opening song when he fights against Krad) Krad wore his usual as well, but Satoshi wore a light blouse and black pants.

* * *

After the dance was over and Dark and Daisuke had gotten home, Dark gave Daisuke a present. A crystal rose nestled in a black box with purple velvet appeared when the box was opened. On the stem of the rose lay a ring. Dark knelt before his love. "Will you marry me?" Daisuke couldn't answer, but for Dark, all he needed was a deep kiss to know the answer was yes. 

When the school year ended, Risa and Riku Harada moved away. The new occupants of the house were two married couples, all of them had wings. The statue infront of the house remained, but the letter had vanished. In its place were four feathers. Two of the occupants of that house never aged anymore after their seventeenth birthdays, either. The feather marks on their backs had not and would not fade away.

As Dark carried Daisuke back into their room, he whispered soft and gentle words. In their dark room where they had shown each other love, the crystal rose and the ring on Daisuke's finger was the only things that glistened. Daisuke and his fallen angel had found each other at last. Though his memories were gone, the love that they had for each other had remained.

And for Dark and Daisuke, it's all that mattered.

**The end. **

* * *

Wow. more fluff that I normally can handle. Enjoy, and comments are appreciated and engouraged.


End file.
